


Waking Up

by Glowstickia



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rescue, Restraints, Swearing, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Deacon wakes up to a headache, a busted lip, and his sunglasses missing. Fan-fuckin-tastic.
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, my cat was being a lil shit and woke me up at 4am. Fell asleep with an idea and this is the result.  
> Decided to do like a few of the days at once since I've got other fics to write lol.
> 
> Doing No. 1 Waking Up Restrained; No. 2 Kidnapped; and No. 5 Rescue
> 
> [Whumptober 2020 Prompt list](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/630788053870510080/welcome-to-whumptober2020)

Deacon’s had bad days before, but- waking up to a busted lip, head throbbing,  _ and _ on the cold hard ground while his limbs felt like static. Oh, yeah, this one took the cake.

Focus. He needed focus.

He dared to slowly open one eye. Good news, he was alone. Bad news, his sunglasses were gone. Fantastic. 

He shifted his weight. Static ran through him. He hissed. Well. Fuck. His arms and legs were asleep. Typical. Now how was he gonna get any sleep later? His arms and legs were gonna be up all night.

Little by little he worked on bringing circulation back to his limbs as he bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. His nerves were  _ screaming _ at him as they woke through the cloud of static. If he could just unnumbify his arms, he could get out of this. Not the first time he’d woken up restrained and with his track record, it wouldn’t be the last… so long as he could pull a Houdini this time that is.

Deacon grunted, trying to slip his bound wrists under him. If he could just get his arms  _ in front _ of him- But all it did was tighten the rope. His fingers went icy and numb.

_ Fuck. _

A door whined open as light spilled into the room.

Deacon went still and squeezed his eyes shut. He forcibly slowed his breathing, letting his chest rise and fall with deep, calculated breaths. If he’s learned anything over the years, kidnappers tended to enjoy their victims awake. And if he was lucky, they’d totally buy his fake snoozing, and leave him be.

A shadow blocked the fluorescent lights from the hallway.

Deacon focused on breathing. Keep. Breathing. Slow. In. Out. He swallowed, dying to open his eyes, but doing so would break the illusion.

Shit. It wasn’t working-

“Deacon,” a familiar voice whispered as their hand squeezed his shoulder.

_ No fuckin way. _

Deacon’s eyes shot open meeting a pair of glowing yellow lights. He grinned. “You found me~” he sang quietly, struggling to contain his excitement.

“It’s what I do best,” Nick chuckled softly as he walked around to Deacon’s back and worked on the binds. “Figured you’d be a bit tied up...didn’t think it’d be so literal.”

Deacon snorted. “You tell all your clients that or-” he hissed as the ropes briefly tightened.

“Sorry.” Nick squeezed Deacon’s hand, “Pulled the, uh, wrong one.”

Deacon rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he squeezed Nick’s hand in return. “Sure you did.”

Nick hummed as the rope loosened around Deacon’s wrists. “That oughta do it.”

Deacon immediately started to rub his wrists and shake his hands to  _ properly _ wake them up. He rolled over and sat up. Nick raised a brow as a smirk tugged at his lips. Deacon placed the back of his hand on his forehead and dramatically ‘fell into’ Nick’s arms. “My heroooo.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “You gonna stop squirming enough for me to get your legs or-”

Deacon patted Nick’s cheek as he leaned more into Nick. “And pass up an opportunity to be held by the Commonwealth’s greatest clockwork dick? Nah.”

Muffled shouts and gun fire brought the duo’s attention to the open door.

“Well, you’re just in luck,” Nick said as he scooped Deacon up in his arms. Deacon immediately clung to Nick’s neck in slight panic as Nick stood up. “Seems like opportunity just came a knocking.”

Deacon squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Nick’s chest as the fluorescent lights blinded him. God, he missed his shades. Nick didn’t say much as he carried Deacon down hallways and ducked behind corners.

The shouts and gun fire grew louder.

Something was going on. A distraction? Maybe? Though the migraine that tore through his head made it hard to focus let alone think. The shouting and noise and lights did  _ not _ help in the slightest.

Deacon didn’t dare open his eyes until the noise died down, until it was dark, until Nick gave him a gentle squeeze. He opened one eye and looked up at Nick. It was night. The stars were shining above them. His head was still pounding but-. Nick adjusted his grip and smiled at him.

“Doin’ alright there Johnny?”

Heat rushed to Deacon’s face as he avoided Nick’s eyes. “Totally.” He cleared his throat. “So, what were your rates again?”

Nick chuckled. “Oh, about 200 caps.”

Deacon clicked his tongue. “Shucks, I think I’m fresh out.” He said with a shrug, “Maybe I could ooooh, pay in some other way?” He rubbed his chin in thought.

Nick shook his head and sighed as he looked at Deacon. “What do you have in mind?”

Deacon beamed at him.

“Ever been to the Rexford?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...tbh me writing a ship fic with these two was _bound_ to happen


End file.
